Un vrai baiser
by La ville d'Italie
Summary: C'est une semaine spéciale pour les Maraudeurs et ils ne s'en réjouissent pas vraiment. Particulièrement Remus, qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à tomber dans cette situation. Va-t-il éternellement continuer de douter? Slash Sirius X Remus. Le résumé fait grave sérieux, mais ça l'est pas tant que ça à l'intérieur...
1. Le cadeau

Hey, bien, vu que je n'ais rien publié depuis plusieurs années sur ce site et que je débarque avec un OS sur un couple que je n'avais jamais testé, on tenté de faire les choses correctement.

Le plus facile, d'abord.

-Titre: Un vrai baiser

-Genre: Slash

-Couple: Sirius X Remus

-Disclaimer: JKR est la véritable propriétaire de cet univers, de ces personnages et d'une villa au bord de la mer. Je ne possède que le scénario et deux personnages inventés et inutile, mais je doute que l'un ou l'autre me rapporte une quelconque somme d'argent.

Bien, maintenant le blabla inutile: ce sera surement un OS en plusieurs parties, trois ou quatre, pas plus. Non, il n'y a pas de date buttoir fixé pour les sorties, parce que je suis un déchet humain 90% du temps et que je ne veux pas vous décevoir.

Enfin, il possible que vous constatiez quelques fautes d'orthographe. Je tiens à vous préciser que je possède un fantôme dans ma chambre qui s'amuse à en glisser dans mes écrits dès que j'ai le dos tourné. Je décline donc toute responsabilité.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

 **Samedi.**

A Poudlard, dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années de Griffondor, trois profonds soupirs se firent entendre.

-Je déteste cette période de l'année. Gémit James Potter, jeune homme aux cheveux en batailles, Maraudeurs et, actuellement, en plein désespoir.

Il fut vivement approuvé par ses deux amis présent dans la pièce, chacun assis sur son lit respectif, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, qui semblaient tout deux dans le même état de lassitude.

-On savait pourtant que ça arriverait. Commenta Remus, un sourire crispé sur le visage. C'est la même chose chaque année.

-J'arrive pas à m'y faire. Rajouta le petit dernier de la bande. C'est tellement... extravagant?

-Non, stupide! Corrigea James. Voilà ce que c'est! Stu-pi-de! D'ailleurs, je me demande encore pourquoi on s'y conforme chaque année.

-Parce que si on ne le fait pas, il sera insupportable, Prongs. Et aucun de nous ne veux que ça arrive.

-Maaaaiiiis, Moooonyyyy, gémit le jeune attrapeur, j'ai pas envie! Pas cette fois! Tu sais que je l'adore, mais ça c'est sûrement la pire partie de lui. Tu sais c'est quoi son problème? Il est trop égocentrique. Voilà, c'est dit.

Sur c'est mot, et comme si il venait de déclarer la chose la plus importante de sa vie, il croisa les bras sur son torse, défiant du regard ses deux compagnons de le corriger. Ce qu'ils ne firent pas, étant tout à fait d'accord avec cette affirmation. Remus se retint, tout de fois, de faire remarquer au garçon qu'il possédait le même défaut - raison pour laquelle il s'était toujours fait remballer par la ''femme de sa vie'', Lily Evans de son vrai nom.

A la place, il se contenta de poser à nouveau le regard sur ce qui les bouleversait tant, autrement dit, la lettre qu'il tenait actuellement entre les mains. En fait, il y en avait trois – une pour chacun des garçons – toutes fermées par une petite marque de cire en forme de patte de chien et agrémenter de phrases tel que ''Le plus beau jour du monde arrive'', ''Prosternez-vous et soyez heureux'' ou ''Sirius maître du monde!''.

Le loup-garou, fixant la dernière affirmation, se dit que si cela ce produisait, il n'hésiterait pas à se rendre sur la lune, si il le fallait, pour échapper à une chose aussi horrible. Il avait beau être son ami – et même un peu plus que ça, à ses yeux, il était forcé de le reconnaître – il n'avait absolument aucune envie de vivre dans un monde où Sirius Black serait au pouvoir.

-En même temps, si on n'avait pas ces listes chaque année, on ne saurait probablement pas quoi lui offrir. Tenta maladroitement le rat assis à sa droite.

Il se recroquevilla immédiatement sur lui-même devants le regard noir de James.

-Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il faudrait lui offrir. Un cerveau, c'est la seule chose dont il a besoin pour son anniversaire. Et sûrement le seul cadeau qui lui serait utile.

Car, oui, c'était exactement de ça qu'il s'agissait. Comme chaque année depuis leurs entrées à Poudlard, les trois colocataire de Sirius Black trouvait, au pied de leur lit, une semaine avant la date fatidique, une liste de cadeau potentiel à offrir à leur ami. Bien entendu, quand on connaissait le jeune homme de Griffondor, on ne pouvait même pas s'étonner devant l'extravagance de ces listes, dont les objets étaient toujours dangereux, extrêmement chère ou très difficile à ce procurer. Et toujours à la même période, ses amis se démenaient pour réussir à se procurer l'un de ces objets – celui qui leurs semblait le plus accessible – avant que n'arrive le matin de l'anniversaire.

Il n'y avait eu qu'en première année où les trois Maraudeurs avaient complètement ignorés ces catalogues farfelus. Et ils s'en étaient mordus les doigts. Durant le mois suivant, leur camarade avait été le plus désagréable possible, autant dans ces blagues que dans ces remarques. Au grand étonnement de tous, connaissant le personnage, il avait été suffisamment subtile pour que l'on ne puisse rien lui reprocher, ce qui n'avait pas empêcher les trois autres de vivre un mois infernal.

Ils s'étaient tous promis de ne plus jamais avoir à revivre ça.

C'est pourquoi, en cette belle après-midi de printemps, il était réuni dans leurs dortoir – Patfoot ayant mystérieusement disparu depuis le réveil – se préparant à ouvrir les lettres qui signerait leur calvaire durant la prochaine semaine. Et aucun d'entre eux n'était enthousiaste.

-Bon, qui commence ? Questionna Moony.

-Moi. S'empressa de proclamer le joueur de Quidditch, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Autant y passer tout de suite, je préfère savoir ce qui m'attends. Mais je jure qu'il me le payera pour mon anniversaire. Rajouta-t-il en déchirant l'enveloppe sans aucune douceur.

Il déplia la liste et la parcouru du regard. Petit à petit, alors que ses yeux se déplaçaient sur la feuille de parchemin, une expression de consternation mêlé de désespoir apparut sur son visage.

-Mais il se fout vraiment de moi, celui-là. Rugit-il, secouant la feuille comme si c'était son frère de cœur.

-Vas-y, l'invita Remus. Conte nous les dégâts.

 **Liste des cadeaux à offrir à Sirius Patfoot Black, pour le jour bénit de sa naissance, pour Prongs** :

 **-Un trembloteur, sans la sécurité**

 **-L'épée des Griffondor, elle me revient de droit, je suis le meilleur des Griffondor**

 **-Une petite-table-soit-mise**

 **-MinCho 2000 parce que le grand joueur que je suis à le droit au meilleur**

 **-Un déluminateur**

 **-Honeydukes**

 **-Une moto moldue**

 **-Une siromi et ne demande pas ce que je vais en faire**

Un grand silence suivit. La liste était à l'image de ce qu'ils attendaient, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être consternés. Par quel mystère le cerveau de Sirius était-il capable de désirer de telle choses. Quelque chose clochait visiblement dans la tête de leur meilleur ami.

-Tu vas choisir quoi ? Demanda Wormtail, bien qu'il sache parfaitement que sa liste ne devait pas être plus fameuse.

-La mort. Soupira James, en s'affalant sur son lit. Ça sera toujours plus simple que ça.

Et il se remit à secouer la feuille au dessus de sa tête. Il finit toutefois par la jeté loin de lui – l'ayant sûrement mémorisé, qui a dit que James Potter était un idiot – et invita d'un geste l'animagus rat à lire la sienne. Les mains tremblante, le garçon rondouillard déchira l'enveloppe et commença à lire à voix haute.

Nous ne perdrons pas de temps à décrit la liste qu'il reçu, contentons-nous de préciser qu'elle était aussi absurde que la précédente et qu'il frôla la crise cardiaque par trois fois.

Après quelques encouragements et de nombreux soupir, Remus se décida enfin à ouvrir la sienne. Il avait beau savoir que jamais son ami ne mettrait de choses trop chères dans sa liste personnelle – il connaissait trop bien les soucis d'argents de la famille Lupin pour lui faire un coup pareil – il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de nourrir une certaine appréhension face à ce qu'il allait lire.

Et, en effet, dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur le bout de papier, il sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester couché.

Il se dit qu'il préférait mille fois mille heure de colle avec Rusard, que d'avoir reçu cette lettre.

Il se dit que se priver de chocolat durant cinq ans aurait été plus inspiré que de la lire.

Il se dit que de se rendre nu dans la salle commune aurait été préférable à la comprendre.

Parce que ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était... Effroyable.

Merveilleux.

Terrifiant.

Excitant.

Impossible.

Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il resta là, sans bouger, à fixer les mots étalés devants lui, mais ce fut visiblement assez long pour que ces amis s'impatiente et viennent regarder par dessus son épaule et constater eux même les dégâts.

Après un bref silence, un petit gloussement s'échappa de la gorge du rat et, à ses côté le cerf soupira.

-T'as trop de chance, Moony...

-D-de la chance ?

-Bah, ouais. T'as pas à te casser la tête, toi au moins.

-Je suis assez d'accord avec Prongs. Y a pas plus facile.

-Ça n'a rien de facile, je vous signale.

-Si, c'est super simple. D'ailleurs, on échange quand tu veux.

-Désolé de te décevoir mon chère Wormtail, mais je doute que Paddy apprécie ce cadeau de ta part comme il va l'apprécier de celle de Moony. Et puis, t'as vraiment envie de lui donner ?

-Oh non, crois-moi. Mais si ça m'épargne cette corvée, je suis près à le faire.

-C'est horrible à dire, mais moi aussi.

Le jeune préfet de Griffondor regarda ses deux amis, atterré par leurs propos. Visiblement, ils ne voyaient pas la situation de la même manière que lui – ce qui était compréhensible puisse qu'ils ne voyaient sûrement pas Sirius comme lui le voyait. Prongs se releva d'un geste gracieux sur le lit du loup-garou et s'étira.

-Bon, en tout cas, c'est réglé pour Moony. A nous de nous débrouiller maintenant.

Il sauta sur le sol et s'avança vers la porte, ignorant complètement l'état de choc dans lequel il laissait son camarade.

-M-mais... mais, je v-veux pas ! S'écria Remus, désespéré, juste avant qu'il ne sorte.

James se retourna vers le jeune garçon aux cheveux doré, le regardant fixement, comme si il essayait de lire en lui. Un sourire, mélange d'ironie et d'amusant, s'afficha doucement sur son visage et ses yeux brillèrent de malice.

-Vraiment? T'en es sûr?

Et il quitta la pièce, vite suivit d'un Peter partagé en le tracas qu'allait être les prochains jours et le plaisir face à la nouvelle tournure que prenait les événements.

La porte se claqua doucement et Remus resta seul, dans le silence, la fixant comme si le salut allait venir la rouvrir et trouver une solution à son nouveau problème. Il reporta avec appréhension son regard sur le parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, espérant vainement que les mots aient changés entre temps. Bien sur il n'en fût rien.

 **Liste des cadeaux à offrir à Sirius Patfoot Black, pour le jour bénit de sa naissance, pour Moony :**

 **-Un vrai baiser.**

Le jeune lycanthrope relut plusieurs fois cette simple phase qui s'étalait toujours sur le papier.

C'était ça, que son ami attendait de lui pour son cadeau d'anniversaire? Il n'y avait d'ailleurs que cette seule et unique proposition dans sa liste personnelle, alors que le chien fou qui lui servait de camarade de chambre avait laissé plusieurs choix à leurs autres compagnons.

Remus se leva de son lit et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche. Il avait besoin d'un peu d'air, là tout de suite, ou il était certain de faire une crise cardiaque. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de cette demande.

Oh, ce n'était pas tant l'idée du baiser qui le dérangeait. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que le préfet de cinquième année s'était rendu compte des sentiments bien plus qu'amicaux qu'il éprouvait pour l'animagus canin et il éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à ce contrôler en sa présence.

Alors un baiser avec Sirius, c'était le rêve.

Non, ce qui lui posait vraiment c'était les motivations de son ami. Pourquoi lui faire une telle demande, le jour de son anniversaire? Etait-il possible que Sirius éprouvait pour lui des sentiments similaires à ceux qui l'habitait depuis des mois? Le batteur des Griffondor aurait-il eu le courage que lui, Remus Lupin, n'avait pas, et n'aurait sûrement jamais, de ce déclarer?

Le jeune homme en doutait fortement. Son ami était la coqueluche du lycée, un fantasme ambulant, qui faisait baver les filles comme les garçons dès qu'il faisait un geste un peu trop sexy. Et touts ses gestes étaient sexy! Un miracle que Poudlard ne soit pas déjà une vrai piscine.

Sans compter que, en plus du physique avantageux, c'était un jeune homme brillant et drôle, débordant d'énergie, sociable et qui ne s'attachait jamais au convention social, lui donnant un côté rebelle qui était loin de déplaire. Remus le savait loyale et attentionné, débordant de courage et de confiance, autant en lui qu'en ses amis. Au final, même ses défauts – parce qu'il en avait, il ne fallait pas ce mentir – ne le rendait que plus attirant à ses yeux, car il le rendait complet et que Remus l'aimait ainsi.

Alors que ce Dieu vivant puisse avoir des sentiments amoureux à l'égard du préfet studieux, moralisateur et le nez toujours plongé dans ses livres, qu'il était, il ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer.

Et c'était sans compter sur sa lycanthropie. Remus doutait que la chose en elle-même pose réellement un problème à Sirius – ils ne serraient sûrement pas ami, dans le cas contraire – mais sa maladie ne l'avait pas vraiment arrangé physiquement parlant. Il était fin, pâle, couvert de cicatrices qu'il trouvait plus laide encore le visage de Rusard et des cernes monstrueuses tombaient presque constamment sous ses yeux.

Non, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse attiré Sirius, autant par l'apparence que par son caractère.

Mais alors pourquoi lui faire une telle demande ? Une blague ? Une envie de le mettre mal à l'aise ? Peut-être le brun avait-il des doutes qu'en à l'amour que son ami éprouvait pour lui et cherchait à le mettre devant le fait accomplit? Ou c'était peut-être un défit ?

Remus ne parvenait pas à comprendre le but de cette manœuvre et ça l'exaspérait profondément.

Il reporta son regard sur le parchemin qu'il tenait toujours.

Et puis, d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, un _vrai_ baiser? Il devait seulement appuyer ses lèvres ? Y mettre la langue ? Et combien de temps est-ce qu'il devait durer ?

Toutes ces questions colorèrent ses joues de rouge et, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les, pourtant peu discret, bruits venant de l'escalier.

-Salut les gars !

Remus sursauta violemment en hurlant et se retourna, une main sur son torse, à l'emplacement de son cœur qui battait la chamade. Devant lui, le centre de son trouble le regardait hilare face à la réaction de son ami.

-Paddy, tu m'as foutue la trouille ! Et arrête de rire !

-Oh, pardon, Moony, mais c'était trop drôle. Parvint-il à dire entre deux éclats, si semblable à un aboiement. Tu cris comme une fille.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la fille ?

-Un truc, genre, Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (oui, ceci est un cri de fille. Ne me jugez pas !)

Et il gloussa à nouveau.

-Pour quelqu'un de si masculin, je trouve que c'était merveilleusement bien imité. Je ne suis peut-être pas la seule demoiselle de ce dortoir.

-Moi, je retiens que t'avoue être une gonzesse, c'est tout. Et crois-moi, je possède de nombreux moyens de te prouver que je suis viril.

La dernière réplique était accompagnée d'un sourire séducteur et emplit de sous-entendus que Remus saisit sans mal. Lui qui avait réussi à se détendre lors de l'échange, repris presque aussitôt la couleur d'une tomate, priant pour son camarade de dortoir ne remarque rien de son trouble.

Celui-ci ne sembla, en effet, n'y prêter aucune attention, jetant plutôt des regards étonnés autours de lui, cherchant visiblement quelque chose qui semblait manquer. Enfin, ses yeux tombèrent sur le parchemin maintenant froissé, que le lycanthrope tenait toujours dans sa main.

-Oooooh. Je vois que vous avez ouvert les listes du plus beau jour de l'année. Prongs et Wormtail sont déjà partie pour leurs quêtes respectives?

Remus acquiesça timidement. Le chien le regarda, avisant enfin ses joues rougies et s'approcha de lui avec un sourire.

-Et toi, 'Mus? Tu me donne mon cadeau?

Arrêté à seulement quelques centimètres du châtain, le batteur de Griffondor approcha ses lèvres du visage de Remus. Par un réflexe de pur timidité et de doute profond, le jeune préfet leva la liste maudite à la bonne hauteur, freinant la course de l'objet de ses désirs qui écrasa sa bouche sur le parchemin.

-C-ce n'est pas ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui, Paddy.

Il se détestait de bégayer ainsi, mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Une moue sur le visage, son ami se recula et, après un haussement d'épaule déçu, il se détourna en direction de la salle de bain.

-Je vais prendre une douche. S'exclama-t-il, son habituel sourire sur le visage, revenu comme si de rien n'était.

Le battant se claqua et le bruit d'un verrou qu'on tourne se fit entendre. Remus fixait la porte, consterné. Il ne pût empêcher de laisser un soupire franchi ses lèvres. Intérieurement, il se mit à maudire le monde. Maudire Sirius et son indifférence face à cette situation étrange et tendue dans lequel ils les avaient mis. Maudire James et Peter qui n'avaient absolument pas trouver ça étrange de voir que ce cadeau lui était demandé cette année. Maudire cette foutue semaine d'anniversaire qui finirait par s'écouler tôt ou tard.

Et surtout, se maudire lui-même. Parce que, bien que cette part rationnelle de lui était soulagé que l'échange s'en soit arrêté là, il y avait le reste de son être qui lui hurlait de défoncer cette foutue porte et de donner de suite ce cadeau qu'il avait tant envie de partager.

Serrant les poings pour se contenir, il mit ses chaussures et pris un livre au hasard, persuadé qu'il serrait incapable de le lire de toute façon et partit en direction de la Grande Salle. L'avantage d'être Samedi, c'était que les repas étaient toujours servis jusqu'à très tard, les professeurs étant bien conscient que les élèves se levaient rarement tôt le week-end – certains d'entre eux en faisait autant, d'ailleurs.

Il descendit les escaliers en traînant les pieds, manquant de se casser la figure quand l'un d'entre eux se mit en mouvement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le descendre, et arriva finalement à la Grande Salle. Comme attendu d'un samedi matin, elle était toujours bien pleine, mais pas complètement bondé, ce qui arrangeait le jeune lycanthrope, qui commençait à avoir mal à la tête à force de ressasser ses idées.

Il se dirigea automatiquement vers ses deux amis, qui avaient visiblement décidé de remettre à plus tard le début de leurs recherches, et qui déjeunait assis l'un en face de l'autre. Enfin, Peter dévorait plus qu'autre chose et James était trop occupé par la jolie rousse assise à côté de lui pour penser à porter des aliments jusqu'à sa bouche.

Remus s'assit juste à la droite de son ami rongeur, presque en face d'Evans qui lui lança un regard désespéré. D'un geste, il lui fit comprendre qu'il compatissait à son malheur, mais le petit sourire en coin qu'il affichait ne le rendait pas très crédible.

De l'autre côté de Lily, Mélissa, une jeune blonde qui passait son temps à rire, camarade de dortoir de la demoiselle, et en face d'elle, à droite de Remus, Ludivine, un brune à l'air encore endormi, qui partageait, elle aussi, la même chambre.

Tout le monde le salua quand il s'installa et il écouta distraitement les conversations des autres en dégustant un chocolat chaud, apparut de nul part devants lui. Il continuait de réfléchir, plaçant la main sous la table de temps à autre pour caresser sa ''liste'', qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche. Il souffla sur le liquide brûlant, d'un air absent.

Lily, qui jusque là fusillait Potter lui narrant leurs futur vit de couple, se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil étonné.

-Et bien, Remus, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Laisse, ma Lily-jolie. Il est juste torturé parce que Paddy lui a demandé un baiser comme cadeau pour son anniversaire.

Le jeune homme châtain lança un regard noir à James qui venait d'intervenir, mais le ma était déjà fait. Ludivine le regardait, désormais parfaitement réveillé, Lily hocha la tête d'un réellement compatissant et Mélissa commença à glousser. Heureusement que l'homosexualité était courante et parfaitement accepté chez les sorciers, sinon le cervidé se serait retrouvé avec sa tête dans son bol de céréale.

-C'est vrai ? L'interrogea la jeune fille assis à côté de lui. Black t'as demandé un baiser ?

Un simple grognement lui répondit, mais il n'était pas compliqué de comprendre que c'était une affirmation.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de Black. Pouffa son amie. Toujours à faire dans l'original.

-Je suis d'accord. Rajouta Lily. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème.

Le sourire en coin qui lui était destiné, fit comprendre au jeune homme qu'elle avait parfaitement compris de quel nature était les sentiments de Lupin.

-Le problème, comme tu dis, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de participer à la nouvelle lubie de Sirius. Surtout pas à celle-ci.

-Qui te dit que c'est une lubie ?

-Lily soit sérieuse, tu veux. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

-De l'amour ? Intervint Mélissa, qui avait enfin arrêté de glousser.

-N'importe quoi...

-Moi, je trouverais ça cohérent. Contrecarra la rousse. C'est vrai que la manière dont Black te traite est plus proche de celle d'un petit ami qu'autre chose. Et avec une demande comme celle là, on peut difficilement douter que ces intentions envers toi soit platonique.

-Et puis, vous serez mignon tout les deux. Ajouta la dernière. Un très joli couple.

-On ne sera jamais un couple. De toute façon, avec un physique comme le mien, on ne serait pas du tout assortis. Je ne suis pas assez beau.

Mélissa, qui était en train de boire son jus de citrouille, le recracha sur la table en éclatant de rire. Ludivine, qui s'en était reçu un peu sur le visage, ne sembla pas le remarquer, se contentant de regarder Lupin, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, visiblement choquée par sa remarque. Lily se contenta de lever les yeux aux ciel en soupirant. Elle tendit un morceau de tissu à son amie, qui rigolait toujours, pour qu'elle s'essuie la bouche.

-Laissez tomber les filles. Souffla-t-elle, exaspérée. Aveuglement volontaire. On ne peut pas lutter.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva de table, ayant finit de déjeuner, et proposa un tour à la bibliothèque à ses deux amies. Elles partirent toutes les trois. Lily dû tout de même remballer James qui tenta de la suivre, prétextant une histoire de balade romantique ridicule – pendant ce temps, Ludivine, qui avait enfin remarquée qu'elle s'était reçu du jus sur la figure rouspétait après sa camarade qui pouffait encore de rire.

Remus fixa la porte par laquelle elles étaient sortit – troisième fois qu'il fixait une porte aujourd'hui, ça allait devenir une manie – s'interrogeant sur la réaction étrange des trois filles. Ses amis ne lui semblait d'aucune aide, l'un boudant le départ de sa bien aimée, l'autre tellement absorbé par son repas qu'il n'avait même pas suivit l'échange.

Lassé de ces réflexions qui ne menaient à rien, le loup-garou quitta la table, abandonnant son chocolat à peine entamé et, après une faible hésitation, décida de partir prendre l'air pour ce changer les idées.

En marchant tranquillement dans les couloirs, direction la sortie, il se fit la réflexion que c'était probablement une farce que lui jouait l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il ne devait plus s'en préoccuper désormais. Plus de pensée et pas de faux espoirs, ce serait parfait.

Il fallait juste qu'il fasse taire la petite voix en lui, qui répétait qu'il espérait déjà.

Voilà ce premier chapitre est terminé. Comme vous l'aurez compris, mes personnages ont une certaine tendance à être idiots et/ou pervers.

Je sais aussi que les noms français et anglais sont mélangés, mais je ne pouvais pas mettre les surnoms dans ma langue maternel, ça fait juste trop mal aux yeux... Lunard, beurk!

On se revoit dès que la suite sera écrite. A bientôt. ^^


	2. La tête à l'envers

_Salut! Me revoilà avec la suite de l'histoire et en même pas une semaine, en plus... Je dois être malade, j'imagine. En tout cas, j'ai été heureuse de voir que mon histoire était apprécié._

 _D'ailleurs, on va commencer par ça._

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 _Kalas1209: Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours, même si, généralement, c'est le début que je réussi toujours le mieux. Et désolé pour les fautes._

 _Luma-az: T'as raison, Rémus est idiot et aveugle, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va changer très rapidement. Et il est de mon devoir d'otaku de te conseillé Katekyo Hitman Reborn, l'un des mangas de mes autres fics. Ne te prend pas la tête avec mes fics, mais regarde le manga, crois-moi, il est génial! Et merci de me suivre, j'espère que tu vas aimer._

 _loveyaoi-15: Oh, pour le baiser, il va encore falloir attendre un petit peu, mais j'espère que cette suite sera te satisfaire quand même. Merci._

 _Merci également aux personnes qui on mis cette fic en Favs et en Follows. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, vous avez de drôle de goût, mais vous pétez la classe!_

 _Je laisse tomber le Disclaimer et tout le reste, vous n'êtes pas des idiots, vous savez déjà tout ça. On se retrouve en bas de la page._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **Mardi**

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, Remus dû se faire une raison. Son ami n'avait nul intention de laisser tomber son idée de cadeau. Sirius revint plusieurs fois à la charge, réclamant son dût en avance, utilisant tous les prétextes possible pour qu'il lui soit donné en avance. Le jeune loup-garou avait repoussé ses demandes, employant des motifs tout aussi diverses pour le tenir à l'écart.

Et il commençait à être effroyablement frustré.

Repousser les propositions de Sirius devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Lui qui était déjà obsédé par son camarade avant, ne pensait pas pouvoir penser à lui plus encore qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Mais c'était un fait.

Il avait la tête pleine de Sirius. Pleine de ses mots, de ses sous-entendus, de ses sourires et de ses gestes. Faire ses devoirs était devenu impossible, se concentré en cour, un miracle. Même la nuit et le sommeil ne lui apportaient rien d'autre que l'image de l'autre homme.

Remus doutait qu'exploser sa tête contre le mur le plus proche soit une idée sensé, mais il commençait vraiment à l'envisager.

L'heure du repas approchait et le lycanthrope se traînait dans les couloirs, espérant pouvoir manger quelque chose en paix. Il n'avait pas croisé ses amis depuis la fin des cours, deux heures avant et se demandait vaguement où ils pouvaient se trouver. Bon, d'accord, il se demandait où était Sirius plus qu'autre chose, mais l'idée était la même.

Alors qu'il arrivait près de la Grande Salle pour le dîner, Remus fût étonné de voir tant d'élèves regroupés devants la porte. Certains arboraient des expressions lassées et ennuyées, mais la plupart de ses camarades pouffaient et riaient dans le chahut le plus total, pointant du doigt l'intérieur de la salle. Le spectacle, qui échappait pour le moment au jeune lycanthrope, semblait particulièrement plaire et il ne pût s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu. Il n'y avait guère qu'une farce des Maraudeurs pour provoquer ce genre de réaction chez ses condisciples.

Avisant Lily et ses deux camarades un peu plus loin, Remus décida de leurs demander des explications quant aux derniers événements, peu désireux de fendre la foule pour aller le constater lui-même.

Autant les deux jeunes filles semblaient énormément s'amuser, riant à gorges déployées sans aucune gène, autant la jeune rousse grinçait des dents à s'en exploser la mâchoire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?

-Ce qu'il se passe ? S'énerva de suite la préfète, ignorant le rire de ses amies. Tu oses le demander ? Tu penses vraiment me faire croire que tu n'étais pas au courant ?

-Lily, je ne comprends absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Explique-moi.

-Il y a, mon cher, que tes deux idiots de copains on encore voulut s'amuser au dépend des autres et que ça c'est retourné contre eux. Et maintenant, la Grande Salle est bloqué jusqu'à ce que les professeurs trouvent le moyen d'arranger ça.

-Oh... Et tu entends quoi par ça, exactement ?

D'un geste de main rageur, elle lui indiqua d'aller voir par lui-même et croisa les bras dans une attitude de bouderie enfantine. Sachant qu'il ne tirait plus rien d'elle – et peu convaincu de tirer quoi que ce soit des deux autres qui se roulaient désormais par terre – Remus se vit contraindre d'avancer pour pouvoir constater les dégâts. Après avoir joué des coudes pendant un moment, il parvint enfin à la première place. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre où se situait le problème.

James et Sirius était debout, l'un à côté de l'autre, riant et s'amusant le plus naturellement du monde. Ce qui l'aurait été si tout deux n'était pas, à cet instant là, la tête en bas, accroché par les pieds aux plafond de la Grande Salle. En dessous d'eux, plusieurs professeurs discutaient, les sourcils froncés, cherchant une solution.

Remus regarda ses deux amis, atterré. Il ne savait pas comment ils avaient pût réussir pareil exploit. Pas que coller une personne au plafond soit très compliqué, mais vu que les deux garçons marchaient et sautaient comme ils l'auraient fait sur la terre ferme, sans qu'aucune loi d'apesanteur ne les contraignent à regagner le sol qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû quitter, le loup-garou se douta que le sort utilisé devait être beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Ce fût le moment que choisit Sirius pour remarquer son ami resté à terre.

-'Mus, Hey ! Reeeeemuuuuus.

-Pas la peine de crier Sirius, je t'entends très bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là-haut ?

-De la danse classique, mon Moony adoré. Ça ce voit, non ?

-En fait, à la base, c'était pas nous qui devions être accroché. On avait prévue d'en mettre sur les bancs des Serpentards pour qu'ils aient le cul au plafond, mais l'idiot juste là, à lâché la bouteille de potion sans faire exprès et voilà le résultat.

-Vas-y, mon Mumus, marche dans la flaque, là-bas, et rejoint nous. Tu vas voir, c'est marrant.

-Sans façon Paddy, je suis très bien où je suis et je préfère vous laissez vous ridiculisez tout seul. Vous êtes très doués pour ça, de toute façon.

-Nous ne sommes pas ridicule. Contra Prongs. Nous sommes des originaux !

-Des originaux ridicules. Marmonna le loup.

Il se détourna de ses deux amis en avisant, un peu plus loin, le professeur de sortilège, Flitwick, qui semblait tenter une manœuvre pour contrer l'effet de la potion. Il remua sa baguette et murmura quelques mots, mais rien ne changea. A en croire son froncement de sourcils et sa grimace, il n'était pas ravie que cette mixture lui résiste.

-Hey, Reeeemuuuuusss.

L'interpellé reporta son attention sur ses camarades et manqua de s'étouffer. Les deux animagus avaient visiblement profité qu'il regarde ailleurs pour métamorphoser il ne savait quels objets, les transformant en une petite guitare sèche pour James et une paire de maracas pour Sirius. Le cerf commença, sans hésitation, à jouer un petit air gai en se trémoussant, vite suivit de son ami, qui secoua ses instruments en dansant et chantant.

 **-** **J'ai la tête à l'envers**

 **Je suis fou de toi**

 **Même quand j't'éxaspère**

 **Je ne vois que toi**

 **Oh, mon beau p'tit loup**

 **Allons sous tes draps**

 **Faire des jeux de fous**

 **Et on aimera ça !**

Le rouge monta aux joues de Remus aussitôt. Derrière lui, les autres élèves qui écoutaient jusque là l'échange avec amusement, gloussaient désormais face aux paroles, plus que suggestives, de la chanson. Une brusque envie de meurtre se mélangea à une vague de désir brute dans les veines du jeune homme, et il hésita fortement entre les deux émotions.

Voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche à nouveau, certainement pour entamer le second couplet de cette chanson stupide sortit dont ne sait où, le lycanthrope cru préférable d'intervenir.

-Sirius, par Merlin, ferme-là ! Cette chanson est ridicule et tu chante comme une casserole.

Le beau brun s'arrêta aussitôt de danser et lui jeta un regard surpris – ce qui donna un effet étrange, ses sourcils se levant vers le bas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Moony ? Les casseroles ne chantent pas.

-Laisse tomber, Paddy, à tout les coups, c'est encore une expression moldu bizarre. Intervint James, en haussant les épaules, retransformant sa guitare en chaussure qu'il remit à son pied.

-Parce que les moldus ont des casseroles qui chantent ? Trop bien ! Ajoute le en bas de ta liste, Prongs, j'en veux une.

Plusieurs élèves – sûrement d'origine moldu – poussèrent de profond soupire, fatigués que les sorciers ne comprennent jamais les expressions de chez eux et Remus les imita, fatigué pour une toute autre raison.

-James... Gémit soudain Sirius, en se frottant le crâne. Je crois que j'ai le sang qui me monte à la tête, je me sens pas très bien.

-C'est rien, Paddy. Ta boite crânienne est juste pas habituée à contenir quelque chose.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi les gens intelligents font si souvent la gueule. Ça fait super mal, en fait. Oh, par Mordred, faites que je ne devienne pas un premier de la classe, avec un balais dans le...

L'animagus n'eut pas l'occasion de préciser où se trouverait le balai – bien que ce ne soit pas dure à deviner. James et lui tombèrent soudainement du plafond, la tête la première.

Retenant un cri de panique, Remus tenta d'attraper sa baguette, espérant arrêter leurs chutes. Les professeurs, qui semblaient être les responsables de cette soudaine libération, furent plus rapide et d'un coup de baguette, posèrent les deux comparses sur le sol.

Sirius tangua un moment avant de tomber sur les fesses et son presque frère du s'appuyer sur lui pour ne pas l'imiter.

Leur ami se dirigea vers eux pour s'assurer de leurs états, ne pouvant retenir un soupire de soulagement. McGonagall fit de même, la colère lisible sur ces traits fins. (1)

-Messieurs, vous allez immédiatement me suivre dans mon bureau. Ordonna-t-elle, sans se soucier de leurs malaises.

-Je crois que je vais vomir. Marmonna Prongs, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.

-Ça va Siri ? Interrogea le loup-garou, en s'agenouillant à côté de son ami.

L'autre le regarda quelques secondes, l'air complètement déconnecté, le visage pâle. Mais quand Remus posa la main sur sa joue, il se mit à sourire.

-T'es trop mignon quand t'es inquiet.

-Idiot. Répliqua l'autre garçon, sans toutefois pouvoir s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

-Trouvez-vous une chambre. S'amusa James en les regardant. Enfin, vous en trouverez une plus tard. Pour l'instant, je crois que McGo s'impatiente.

En effet, la directrice des Griffondor se tenait à l'entrée de la salle, les bras croisés, lançant des regards noirs dans leurs direction. Ignorant la remarque du cervidé, le jeune préfet aida son camarade à se mettre sur ses jambes.

-Dépêchez-vous. Leur conseilla-t-il. Déjà que vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure, vaudrait mieux éviter d'aggraver votre cas.

James s'exécuta aussitôt, gardant toutefois le sourire, plutôt fière d'avoir réussit à faire sortir leurs professeur de ses gonds. Sirius, lui, resta encore quelques instants sur place, fixant le jeune lycan à côté de lui. Lorsque le regard de Remus dériva vers lui, l'ambre de ses yeux rencontrant celle grise de son ami, ce dernier ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire tendre et doux.

\- **J'ai la tête à l'envers** **.** Siffla-t-il.

Il sembla apprécier, juste un instant, les rougeurs sur les joues de son compagnon, puis se détourna subitement, rejoignant le professeur de métamorphose qui faisait déjà la leçon à son meilleur ami.

Remus le regarda partir, le cœur battant et le vit disparaître par la grande porte sans pouvoir bouger. Il ne sut combien de temps il était resté pétrifié, en proie à nombres de sentiments, mais la main de Ludivine, posé avec douceur sur son épaule, le ramena à la réalité.

La flaque de potion, responsable du désordre causé, avait disparut et les élèves avaient afflué en masses dans la pièce, pressés de prendre leurs repas, discutant et argumentant sur la dernière blague en date des Maraudeurs.

Accompagné des trois filles, le préfet se dirigea vers la table des rouges et ors, sans être sûr de parvenir à avaler quoi que ce soit. Des pensées, diverses et variées, mais toujours en liens avec un magnifique Griffondor de notre connaissance, dansaient dans sa tête sans qu'il parvienne à les saisir.

Enfin assis sur son banc, juste en face de Mélissa, il laisse enfin éclater LA phrase qui se répétait en lui, inlassablement.

-Dites, les filles, vous... vous pensez que Sirius pourrait... enfin, je veux dire... qu'il pourrait ressentir... ressentir, pour moi, plus... euh... plus que... que de... l'amitié ?

Le jeune lycanthrope ne savait pas trop quelles réactions attendre de ces demoiselles, mais il ne pût qu'être surpris par ce mélange étonnant. Le bref soupire de Lily, le gloussement euphorique et prévisible de Mélissa et Ludivine, qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de s'aplatir violemment la tête sur la table en bois. Tout ça l'étonna, au point qu'il sursauta quand la jeune rousse pris enfin la parole.

-Rem', mon ami. Tu sais que je t'adore et que je te considère comme l'un des être les plus brillant que je n'aie jamais rencontré ?

Le préfet des rouges et ors acquiesça, hésitant.

-Mais, je me dois d'être honnête avec toi : tu n'as, ab-so-lu-ment, aucune maîtrise dans le domaine amoureux!

Le garçon au cheveux châtains ne sût quoi répliquer. Son amie n'avait sûrement pas tord. Il n'avait eu, en tout et pour tout, qu'une seule petite-amie, durant deux semaines, en troisième années. Elle était tombée rapidement sous le charme d'un Serdaigle, d'un an son aîné, et, lui, s'était perdu dans son amour pour Sirius, peu de temps après. Il ne connaissait que peu de chose aux mystères amoureux.

Lily continua sa tirade, inconsciente des presque révélations que venait d'avoir le jeune homme.

-Sérieusement, il te faut quoi pour ouvrir les yeux ? Certes, Black agit et réagit comme un enfant. Mais c'est la seul manière qu'il connaisse pour faire valoir ces sentiments.

-Tu te souviens de cette fois, la coupa Mélissa, en se mordant la lèvre, où notre prof de potion avait accusé un élève d'être une honte à son nom de sang-pur, sous prétexte qu'il ne parvenait pas à réaliser une potion de force ?

-Oui, moi je me souviens ? Ajouta Ludivine, en reposant, avec énergie, son verre d'eau. Black s'était levé en plein milieu de la tirade de cet espèce de … arg ! J'ai même pas de nom pour le désigner. Il avait dit, un truc du genre ''La seule force dont on ait besoin, est celle de vous envoyer vous faire danser chez les hippogriffe !''. Quelle casse !

Une pause fût faite tandis qu'ils plongeaient tous dans leurs souvenirs.

Remus aimait Sirius. De tout son cœur. A chaque instant. Mais jamais il ne l'aimait plus que quand son humour et sa désinvolture se mettait aux profits des autres. Un chevalier au mœurs légères, étranges, mais infiniment profondes. Voilà comment il aimait son homme.

-BREF ! Repris la préfète, si fort qu'elle fit sursauter la moitié de la salle. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu ne peux pas comprends les sentiments de Black si tu ne penses pas comme lui. Il est immature, idiot et caractériel, mais il est sincère. Tant que tu ne verra pas les choses à sa manière, tu sera incapable répondre à tes questions.

Les trois Griffondors étaient sérieuses. Ça se lisait dans leurs regards, dans la positions de leurs corps, dans leurs expressions dures et franches.

Remus, plus perturbé par leurs attitudes que le reste, écrasa sa tête dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. De réfléchir comme Sirius. Chose impossible en somme. Patfoot possédait, selon lui, le cerveau le plus incompréhensible de l'histoire des sorcier, voir de l'humanité. Toutes les idées, des plus sensées, au plus farfelues, pouvaient traverser son crâne à n'importe quel moment de la journée.

Et, désormais, il devait essayer de porter un regard objectif sur les cogitations de l'être qu'il aimait. Il s'en sentait incapable hormis pour une chose...

La seule et unique question qui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, qui dansait, chantait, se pavanait dans son crâne, telle la plus effrontée des call-girls et qui lui donnait cet espoir fou et délicieux depuis une heure à peine :

-Pourquoi m'aimerait-il ? Questionna-t-il, autant pour les jeunes filles qui l'accompagnait, que pour lui-même.

Les demoiselles en question se retournèrent vers lui dans un même mouvement. Elles papotaient depuis cinq bonnes minutes sur le dernier cours de la journée, sans remarquer que leur ami était en pleine torture intérieur.

Posant ses couverts et renonçant à son repas, le fantasme de James Potter, en chair et en os, tenta de formuler une réponse cohérente.

-Et bien, commença Lily, j'imagine qu'il a des raisons personnelles, mais déjà je peux te dire que tu es intelligent, gentil, toujours à l'écoute...

-Et très beau ! Intervint Mélissa.

Remus la regarda, atterré.

-M-moi ? Bredouilla-t-il.

-Oui, très cher. S'exclama Ludivine, en remuant sa fourchette pleine de pomme de terre devant son nez. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vois quand tu te regarde dans la glace, mais crois en une experte, tu es dans le top 20 des canons de Poudlard !

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé particulièrement beau. En réalité, c'était même tout le contraire. Son corps le dégoûtait, il n'y trouvait que des défauts, et rarement des qualités. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, trois filles confirmaient, par de profond hochement de tête, qu'elle le trouvait séduisant.

Et, à en croire les dires de Sirius, il n'y avait pas que des femmes qui le pensait. L'idée que l'homme qu'il aimait puisse le trouver beau fit danser les papillons qui squattaient son ventre à chaque fois qu'il pensait au beau brun. Une danse intense et profonde.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était amoureux, Remus J. Lupin se laissa envahir par cette émotion. Il était amoureux. Et ces sentiments étaient partagés.

Bien sûr, il lui restait de nombreux doutes. Son physique, son comportement, ses réactions... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment toutes ces choses pourraient plaire à Sirius.

Mais il y avait tant d'indice. Le cadeau, la chanson, les petites attentions et les remarques subjectives et appuyées. Et il en avait tant envie. Imaginez-vous...

Imaginez-vous vivre pendant tant de temps dans le rêve d'un amour impossible, penser à des baisers que vous n'auriez jamais, à des bras qui ne vous enlaceraient jamais sans sentiments, à une odeur que vous ne pourriez respirer au creux de votre lit. Et puis, un jour, un simple matin, tout ça semble possible...

Remus, à nouveau à moitié avachit sur la table, se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel goût avait les lèvres de Sirius, la sensation d'être dans ses bras, d'être aimé par lui, et seulement par lui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se posait ce genre de questions, bien entendu. Depuis le temps qu'il avait réalisé ses sentiments pour le brun, il avait eu maintes occasions de fantasmer sur de nombreuses parties de son anatomie et sur diverses situations romantiques.

Mais maintenant qu'il savait que nombres de ces fantasmes pouvaient devenir réalité, les question se faisait plus présente dans sa tête. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il lui suffisait de quelques mots – ''Joyeux anniversaire, Patfoot'' – pour obtenir certaines choses qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde.

Et les Griffondor ont beau être courageux, ça ne les empêchent pas, parfois, d'avoir peur. Et Remus était terrifié.

Terrifié... parce que ces simples rêves lui avait donné un avant goût des baisers de Sirius, de sa proximité, de ses caresses d'amant... et qu'il savait... il savait que si il goûtait ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois à ces lèvres, à ses bras, il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

Or, qui pouvait savoir si, au bout de deux semaines, d'un mois, trois mois, l'animagus chien ne se lasserait pas de ces moments d'intimités avec le lycanthrope?

Une seul personne le savait. Sirius. Et Remus, tout Griffondor qu'il était, ne pouvait se résoudre à lui poser la question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Ah, l'amour... Quelle saloperie! XD Bref, l'histoire avance. Théoriquement (et j'insiste sur ce mot, THEORIQUEMENT), il devrait y avoir deux autres chapitres._

 _Je ne vous promet pas de date de sortie, e ne suis pas un homme politique, je ne veux pas vous mentir._

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite._

 _Bye!_


	3. Les postérieurs de Pourdlard

_Vous savez, quand j'étais petite, j'étais convaincu que l'expression ''roulement de tambours'' voulait dire faire, littéralement, rouler un tambour sur le sol...Ce qui était aussi stupide que pertinent..._

 _Non cette réflexion n'a rien a voir avec le chapitre 3 de cette fiction... Désolé..._

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _AS-Black : Je suis contente que la liste de cadeau t'es plus. Une idée folle qui enchante d'autres cœurs, n'est jamais inutile. En priant pour que cette suite t'amuse toujours. (Et merci pour la review sur mon OS, ''_ _Un détaille qui change tout'_ _', ça m'a fait super plaisir aussi.)._

 _Kalas1209 : Oh, merci beaucoup. Tant de compliments, c'est à ce demander comment je suis encore debout (bon, ok, c'est vrai, je suis assise, mais on se comprends). Pour la ''mine dubitative'' de Remus, je pense que je l'ais calqué sur ma propre réaction face à une situation semblable. Je me sens très proche de notre loup-garou préféré, je dois l'avouer._

 _Et je suis bouffis d'orgueil à l'idée que ma chanson t'es plus._

 _Loveyaoi-15 : Oh, mon Dieu, je suis tellement contente que cette parodie de chanson ait été tant apprécié. Je suis sur un petit nuage. Merci !_

 _Ptitepointe2 : Hihihi, alors le mélange obsessionnel et tsundere que j'ai essayé de donner à Remus te plaît, hein ? Ça me met en joie, tu ne peux pas savoir._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius ne sera jamais déçu par Remus (frustré à la limite, mais bon... XD). Je t'en supplie, aime la suite..._

 _J'ai écrit la suite si vite que je ne me suis même pas posée de question sur mon hyper-activité actuelle. Et quand c'est venue, je me suis mis à prier pour qu'elle dure le plus longtemps possible._

 _Encore une fois, j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, que vous souviendraient que je ne possède rien et que, peut-être, vous attendrez, avec impatience, le dernier chapitre qui ne devrait pas tarder._

 _On se revoit à la fin du chapitre ;3_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Jeudi.**

-Qui est l'idiot qui a inventé la pluie ?

-Ça, c'est une vraie question existentielle, Paddy. Bien trop compliqué pour ton intelligence limité.

-Va bouffer de l'herbe, Prongs !

-T'es vraiment de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, toi.

-Et ben, ouais, figure toi. Il pleut, nos heures de colles vont commencer et je peux toujours pas m'asseoir tellement j'ai mal au cul!

-Moi aussi, j'ai mal aux fesses, c'est pas pour ça que je me plains.

-Si vous étiez moins idiots, vous n'auriez mal nul part. Intervint Remus, assis tranquillement sur son lit. Ça vous apprendra à me chercher.

Deux grognements lui répondirent. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Certes, il avait une heure de colle demain, une punition injustifiée puisqu'il était totalement innocent, mais sa vengeance l'avait satisfait et il ne se sentait pas perdant.

C'était hier, en début de matinée, que Remus, qui se dirigeait tranquillement vers son cours d'Arithmancie, avait vu passer ses deux amis, courant comme les fous qu'ils étaient et riant à gorges déployées. Sirius, qui avait aperçu son camarade préfet, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que lui balancer un paquet dans les bras avant de reprendre sa course. Sur le coup, le loup-garou n'avait absolument rien compris, même si il s'était douté que cette histoire ne sentait pas bon.

Il avait hésité un instant à imiter ses camarades dans leurs courses – généralement, si un Maraudeur courait, c'était pour une bonne raison – mais y renonça. Mal lui en pris.

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était un professeur de potion furieux qui lui avait presque sauté dessus. Une ou plusieurs personnes avaient entrouvert la porte de sa salle de classe, en plein milieu d'un cours de troisième années, pour lancer de petits feux d'artifices enchantés qui avaient parcouru la salle dans un balai étonnant de couleurs, avant de se perdre dans les différents chaudrons, les faisant exploser. La salle et les élèves étaient, désormais, couvert de liquide poisseux et mauve, et il faudrait de nombreuses heures pour que l'odeur putride, qu'avait enclenché les feux, ne disparaisse.

C'était à cet instant là que le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il tenait dans les bras. Le professeur avait fait tomber, d'un geste colérique, le paquet qu'il tenait, révélant les diverses pétards qu'il renfermait.

Autant dire que la crise d'hystérie de l'enseignant ne s'était en rien calmé quand ses yeux s'étaient posé sur les objets du délit. Remus avait dû essuyer sa colère durant presque une heure, lui faisant rater le cours vers lequel il se dirigeait jusqu'alors. Et comme un Maraudeur ne dénonce pas ses amis – loyauté oblige – il avait dû taire les véritables événements de ces derniers instants.

La punition était tombé : six heures de colles, réparties sur deux semaines et cinquante-cinq centimètres de parchemin à écrire sur la potion de Chargemacia.

L'instituteur l'avait quitté, presque satisfait, laissant le jeune homme dans une sombre colère. Il aurait voulut se précipité sur ses deux acolytes afin de leurs faire comprendre sa façon de penser, à grand renfort de coups et de cris. Mais il n'en fut rien... Une idée de vengeance, simple mais efficace, avait germé dans l'esprit du plus sage des Maraudeurs.

Le jeune préfet, oubliant son cours d'Arithmancie, était retourné au dortoir. Il ne revit pas ses deux amis avant le cours de Métamorphose, deux heures plus tard. Les deux garçons, qui s'attendaient à être sermonné et menacé, furent plutôt étonné quand leur camarade s'installa à côté d'eux sans leurs faire de remarque. Eux aussi aurait dû sentir le coup foireux.

C'est en retournant dans leurs dortoirs que James et Sirius subirent leurs punitions. Remus avait ensorcelé toutes les paires de chaussures des environs pour qu'elles cherchent à botter le derrière des deux Maraudeurs. Ils se firent poursuivre ainsi durant trois bonnes heures, récoltant un nombre de coups de pied impressionnant, jusqu'à ce que le préfet des Griffondors ait pitié d'eux.

Remus s'était bien amusé en savourant ces représailles et n'avait pas été le seul. Tous les Griffondors avaient eu l'occasion de voir les deux Maraudeurs courir en tout sens dans la salle commune pour échappe aux dangereuses chaussures enchantées. Lily, malgré son statut de préfète, n'avait même pas cherché à houspiller son collègue, trop occupé qu'elle était à rire en se tapant les cuisses. Et puis... la photo où Sirius se battait contre l'une de ses baskets moldu, lançant un regard suppliant et contrit tout à fait charmant vers le photographe, valait bien quelques heures de retenus.

Les garçons, en revanche, avaient été bien moins enthousiaste à subir la farce de leur ami, qu'à faire la leur au professeur. Depuis la veille, ils gémissaient fortement dès qu'ils s'assaillaient et fulminaient régulièrement contre ''les préfets qui n'ont pas d'humour et beaucoup trop d'intelligence''. Ce qui, bien sur, ne faisait qu'augmenter la satisfaction du châtain.

-C'était cruel comme vengeance, 'Mus. Bougonna Sirius pour la dixième fois de la journée.

L'interpellé dû retenir son rire qui menaçait, à nouveau, d'éclater.

-Je t'ai juste donné une bonne raison de courir, Paddy.

-N'empêche que c'était pas sympa.

-Ah, parce que me faire accuser à votre place d'une blague que je n'ai pas commis, c'était gentil, peut-être ?

-Il fallait bien que je tente un truc. Slughorn nous poursuivait, t'étais là, j'ai pas réfléchis.

-J'en crois pas un mot. Avec le nombre d'élèves qu'il y avait dans le couloir, tu aurait pût balancer le sac à n'importe qui. Mais non, c'est à moi que tu l'as lancé.

-Oui, mais comme ça j'étais sûr qu'on serrait ensemble pour nos heures de retenus.

Après l'accident du plafond, McGonagall avait admonesté, durant une heure, les deux fauteurs de trouble et les avaient condamnés à passé plusieurs soirs du mois avec Rusard. Punition, somme toute, inutile, elle le savait, mais tout de même nécessaire. Ce qui ne les avaient pas empêché de faire une nouvelle bêtise deux jours après.

-Youpi. Ironisa le préfet. En plus de supporter Rusard, je vais devoir me coltiner deux casse-pieds.

-Trois, en fait. S'immisça Prongs. Wormtail aussi viendra. Il s'est choper à tricher en cour de Sortilège. Il est collé avec nous aujourd'hui et demain.

Remus ne pût retenir un soupire. Il ne savait toujours pas, même après tout le temps passé avec eux, si il possédait les pires ou les meilleurs amis de cette planète. Sûrement un parfait mélange.

Sirius quitta la fenêtre qu'il contemplait d'un air malheureux depuis un bon moment et vint s'affaler sur le lit de Remus.

-Tu fais quoi, Moony ?

-Voyons... J'ai un manuel d'Astronomie ouvert devant moi, un parchemin presque remplit sur les genoux et une plume dans la main... Je peux presque affirmé que je dois faire mes devoirs, Patfoot. Mais je me trompe peut-être.

-Ennuyeux ! Tu ne veux pas faire autre chose ?

-Comme ?

-Me donner mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?

A l'autre bout de la pièce, James pousse un profond soupire ennuyé.

-Ça fait déjà trois fois que tu lui réclame aujourd'hui, frangin. T'en a pas marre ?

-A peu près autant que toi de te prendre des râteaux de la part d'Evans, mon pote.

-Tu me compare à Lily, maintenant ?

-Oh, non, tu es bien plus mignon !

-Je proteste. Ma futur femme est la plus extraordinaire personne qui ait jamais foulé le sol de cette planète. Je t'adore, Remus, mais tu ne l'égalera jamais.

Mais le préfet des rouges et or n'avait absolument pas écouté la tirade de son ami attrapeur. Il était resté concentré sur les paroles de Sirius. Son soupirant le trouvait mignon. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rougir.

Bien sur, depuis le début de la semaine, Sirius l'avait couverts de compliments, mais il ne pouvait retenir la vague de bonheur de le submerger à chaque fois que son ami aux cheveux brun chantait ses louanges. Qu'il était bon de se sentir désiré.

Remus fût tenté de céder à la requête de son camarade et de poser enfin ses lèvres sur celles, si alléchantes, de Sirius. Mais son anniversaire n'était pas encore arrivé et, après maintes luttes intérieurs, il avait décidé d'attendre ce jour précis pour se livrer à cette douce tentation.

Surtout qu'il lui restait un dernier doute qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussit à vaincre. Un problème, peut-être le dernier, qu'il devait d'abord comprendre avant de capituler.

Tout absorbé par ses pensées, le lycanthrope n'avait pas remarquer la joute verbale – et très enfantine – que se livrait les deux frères de cœurs.

-Lily.

-Remus.

-Lily.

-Remus.

-Lily.

-Remus.

-Bon, vous avez fini, oui ! Je pense que tout le monde dans cette école à compris que Lily et moi étions merveilleux, et je n'ai absolument pas envie que vous nous classiez, peu importe vos critères.

Les deux garçons s'apprêtaient à protester quand Peter entra dans la pièce, le souffle court, dégoulinant de sueur et un air paniqué sur le visage.

-Les mecs, on a un problème. Parvint-il à déclarer, malgré son essoufflement.

-On a toujours des problèmes, Wormtail. Répliqua Potter, en essayant de s'asseoir. C'est bien pour ça qu'on est les Maraudeurs.

-Ouais, mais là, c'est un gros, gros, GROS, problème !

-Te fais pas prier, Pet'. Lança Sirius, qui avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser de l'angoisse de son camarade. Raconte !

Remus, lui, était juste inquiet au possible. Certes l'animagus rat avait une légère tendance à s'inquiéter pour rien, mais il n'en restait pas moins l'un des meilleurs farceurs de cette école. Il se réjouissait généralement des ennuis que pouvait causer leurs blagues et ne s'affolait jamais devants ses amis, sauf si la situation était potentiellement catastrophique.

-Vous savez le sort qu'on a créé pour faire chanter les toilettes et qui devait donner des descriptions ''croustillantes'' sur le derrière de ceux qui voudraient s'asseoir dessus ?

Les trois autres acquiescèrent, attentifs.

-Vous savez qu'on l'avait inscrit sur un parchemin à retardement pour éviter d'être dans les environs quand la formule se déclencherait ?

Nouveaux hochements de tête de ses compagnons.

-Et bien, il est ce trouve que j'étais dans la Grande Salle, y a une minute. Et un troisième année de chez nous à renversé son verre de jus d'abricot sur le parchemin. Et ça là activé.

-Oh, bordel ! S'exclama Sirius, en se redressant. Mais y a pas de toilettes dans la Grande Salle. Il a pas pût fonctionné ?

-Disons que l'effet à été très légèrement différent de se que l'on attendaient...

Ses amis étaient désormais suspendus à ses lèvres dans l'attente fébrile de la suite.

-En faite, le sort à frappé les chaises des professeurs. Et elles se sont mises à chanter, comme on le voulaient. Et les chansons étaient super drôles. Et tout le moment à rit. Sauf que...

-Sauf que quoi ? S'exclamèrent les trois garçons d'une même voix.

-Sauf que nos noms ont été cités dans les chansons. Et que les profs ne sont pas, mais alors pas du tout, contents des insinuations qui on été faites sur leurs postérieurs...

Un silence profond suivit cette révélation. Les quatre Griffondors étaient partagés entre leurs diverses émotions. La fierté d'avoir accomplit une blague fantastique bien qu'involontaire, l'angoisse face à la colère futur de leurs instituteurs, l'hilarité de cette situation ou la panique complète en pensant aux mois de colles et tortures qu'ils allaient devoirs endurer.

Ce fût la panique qui l'emporta chez Moony.

-Oh, par Merlin le tout puissant, on est mort !

-Ben, pas tout de suite. Intervint le rat. Ils sont encore en train de désenvoûter leurs sièges. Mais après, ouais, on va sûrement se faire tuer.

-Et on a nos heures de colle dans vingts minutes. Ajouta James, toujours partagé entre appréhension et euphorie.

-Pas moi. Jubila Remus en se relevant. Et si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller me planquer très loin d'ici et vous laissez subir la colère de nos chers enseignants sans moi.

-Et après c'est nous les traites, hein, sale lâcheur. Bougonna Sirius.

Le châtain lui tira la langue et fila en courant hors du dortoir avec un petit rire, ignorant les remarques que ses amis lançaient derrière lui. Il traversa la salle commune à moitié vide et détala par le portrait de la Grosse Dame comme une flèche.

Le Maraudeur n'hésita qu'un instant avant de choisir sa cachette. La bibliothèque semblait être une bonne planque et il aurait eu, au moins, de quoi se divertir, mais son amour des livres était connu de tous il risquait de se faire attraper par Mme Pince et serait obligé de rejoindre ses compagnons pour subir une leçon de morale humiliante.

La pluie qui tombait à l'extérieur excluait immédiatement une sortie dans le parc et la salle sur demande, même si elle aurait fait une excellente cachette, était trop loin de la tour Griffondor. Et le jeune homme ne voulait pas risquer de rencontrer l'une des dernières victimes de leur groupe.

La dernière solution restante était la tour d'Astronomie, déserte à cette heure tardive. Il lui serait facile de se glisser dans un coin et de se faire discret, les professeurs grimpant rarement la haute tour, de toute façon.

Satisfait de son raisonnement, le loup-garou rasa les murs en silence jusqu'à sa destination, s'engouffrant dans des divers recoins dès qu'il lui semblait apercevoir la silhouette d'un instituteur. Mais, à son grand soulagement, il ne fit aucune mauvaise rencontre durant le trajet.

Grimpant les marches de la tour, d'abord quatre à quatre, puis ralentissant rapidement le rythme quand l'épuisement le gagna, le préfet atteignit vite le sommet et s'affala contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Il patienta cinq bonnes minutes avant de se sentir à nouveau assez vif pour se déplacer.

Comme il l'avait escompté, la tourelle était vide. Seul le doux martellement de la pluie contre la pierre et le vent qui soufflait et chantait contre les remparts, venaient troubler le silence intense que l'absence de vie humaine avait amenée.

Remus s'installa dans une alcôve assez large, mais éloignée de l'entrée. Il pouvait, ainsi, contempler le ciel, blanc et gris, sans s'inquiéter d'être vu par un quelconque importun qui aurait décidé de venir s'abriter, lui aussi, dans ce lieu discret.

Et il pût réfléchir à loisir.

Le lycanthrope avait cette impression que toutes ses réflexions, qui étaient habituellement trop variées pour en faire la liste, n'avait eu qu'une seule et même source durant cette semaine. Sirius. Le magnifique, l'impertinent, le désirable Sirius Black.

Et il avait complètement raison. Ses pensées n'étaient plus centrées sur quoique ce soit d'autre que lui et cette demande insistante qui avait vu le jour durant le week-end.

Remus, après sa conversation aussi étonnante, qu'enrichissante, avec les demoiselles de sa maison, avait écarté bon nombre de doutes. Il s'était rendu à cette ahurissante évidence qu'il était désirable. Il avait accepté cette singulière révélation qui décrivait sa personnalité comme agréable et séduisante. Et il s'était avoué que les sentiments qu'il ressentait étaient partagés.

Et c'était un grand pas pour lui.

Malgré ça, il restait toujours une question, presque préoccupante, qui revenait sans cesse dans sa tête. Le lycan s'énervait contre lui-même, se trouvant plus qu'idiot de s'échiner contre un détail, mais il ne parvenait pas à en faire abstraction.

Qu'est-ce que son ami entendait par ''un _vrai_ baiser'' ?

Un baiser était un baiser, après tout. Peu importait de qu'elle manière il était donné, le loup-garou était presque certain qu'il conviendrait à Patfoot. Après tout, le châtain se serait délecté de n'importe quel baiser que lui aurait offert son ami.

Et, pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se détacher de cette étrange impression que ce petit adjectif était diablement important. Il n'avait pas été écrit sur la liste au hasard, et Moony se faisait, désormais, presque un devoir de comprendre l'étendue de sa valeur aux yeux du brun.

Tout à ses réflexions, le jeune Maraudeur ne s'aperçut pas que ses paupières se faisaient lourdes et se fut la tête emplit de questions qu'il dériva dans les bras de Morphée, à même le sol de pierre dure de la tour d'Astronomie.

Le ciel se couvrit de nuages noirs et une nuit sans lune pris place à mesure que les heures défilaient, sans que le jeune préfet ne s'en rende compte. Il ne s'aperçut pas du froid qui s'insinuait dans le donjon où il s'était installé, ni de la tranquillité qui s'était dressé peu à peu lorsque le déluge avait cessé.

Ce fut une voix, douce et chaude à son oreille, qui le tira rapidement de son sommeil. Ses yeux papillonnèrent délicatement et il discerna rapidement le contour de se qu'il percevait.

Il sursauta si violemment en distinguant les contours d'un visage au dessus de lui, que son front percuta avec force le menton de son vis à vis. Le propriétaire du son merveilleux qui l'avait tiré de sa torpeur, se recula en grommelant de douleur et il ne fallut plus qu'un bref instant pour que Remus, totalement éveillé après ce bref moment de douleur, ne reconnaisse l'un de ses compatriotes.

-Sirius ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Son hurlement raisonna avec fracas dans le silence de la nuit qui les enveloppaient désormais. Et, pendant que son ami animagus massait sa mâchoire douloureuse, il eu peur que quelqu'un d'autre ait pût entendre son cri de colère.

-Aie, Moony, tu m'as fait super mal.

-Qu'elle idée, aussi, de me surprendre comme ça. J'ai cru que

-Comment oses-tu comparer mon magnifique visage avec

-Ouais, bah ton ''magnifique'' visage, il m'a collé une crise cardiaque. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord ? Tu ne devrais pas être en retenu ?

Sirius soupira, amusé, toute douleur ou colère complètement évaporées.

-Rem', il est presque minuit. On a finit nos heures de colles depuis un petit moment. Mais comme tu ne revenait pas au dortoir, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter et j'ai pris notre carte pour savoir où tu étais.

Il brandit fièrement le morceau de parchemin devants lui pour prouver ses dires, un gigantesque sourire ornant ses lèvres.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu te serais endormis, dans une position bizarre, loin de ton lit.

Le Griffondor aux cheveux châtain se mit à rougir. Sirius s'était inquiété pour lui. Sirius avait traversé une petite partie du château pour venir le chercher. Sirius s'était penché au-dessus de lui, à peine une minute avant cette conversation. C'était presque trop pour son petit cœur romantique, qui battait déjà la chamade.

-Merci. Murmura-t-il, en se collant contre le mur.

Son ami ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de s'installer à ses côtés pour admirer le ciel noir, où aucunes étoiles ne parvenaient à briller ce soir là. Mais, rien qu'aux joues délicatement colorés de rouges de son ami, Remus fût convaincu que son remerciement, aussi simple et maladroit soit-il, avait été reçu avec bonheur.

Durant de longue minutes, les deux garçons à la relation si particulière, restèrent assis, sans bouger,l'un contre l'autre. Aucun mot ne franchis leurs lèvres durant ce court laps de temps, alors qu'ils appréciaient, tout deux, cette douce proximité et qu'ils rêvassaient, chacun de son côté, à des scènes romantiques qui se faisaient écho.

Se fût Remus qui, le premier, brisa la plénitude ambiante.

-Alors, comment ce sont passées vos heures de colles.

Le préfet fût plus qu'étonné d'entendre son ami pouffer.

-Oh, bien mieux qu'on le pensait. Déclara l'animagus, en retenant, maladroitement, un aboiement amusé.

-C'est à dire ?

-Je t'explique : on a débarqué avec les gars dans la salle des trophées et les profs nous on sautés dessus, direct. Autant dire qu'on en menait pas large. Mais, heureusement, le brillant et merveilleux Sirius Black était là pour sauvegarder la survie et la dignité des Maraudeurs.

Le loup-garou pouffa, amusé par la légère et envahissante mégalomanie de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Vraiment ? Ironisa-t-il. Et qu'à fait le grand et fabuleux Sirius Black pour nous sauver de notre dramatique situation ?

-Je suis content que tu poses la question. Sache que j'ai exposé de nombreux arguments prouvant notre bonne fois et note innocence dans cette affaire insolite.

-Et alors ?

-Et ben, j'ai fièrement déclaré que nous étions innocents, parce que ça aurait vraiment été stupide de mettre nos noms dans ces chansons graveleuses, si notre but premier était de ne pas nous faire prendre. Et que, si ça avait été nous les coupables de cet acte odieux, nous aurions tous été présent pour profiter de cette blague, que j'avais, d'ailleurs, trouvé très intéressante, alors qu'il n'y avait que Wormtail à ce moment.

-Ils y ont crus ?

Sirius éclata de rire, faisant raisonner sa voix entre les parois de pierre de la tour.

-Ils ont tout gobés ! Prongs à ajouté que c'était sûrement un autre élève à qui ont avaient fait une blague un peu avant qui avait cherché à se venger. Les profs ont même pas mis deux minutes à se ranger à nos arguments et on a échappé à des heures de retenues supplémentaires.

La débrouillardises de ses deux complices amusa, momentanément, le préfet, avant qu'un doute lancinant ne le prenne.

-Mais, les profs, ils vont enquêtés, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si ils découvrent que c'est bien nous qui avons, accidentellement, déclenché cet événement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon Moony. Peter a brûlé le parchemin qui contenait la formule avant même de nous raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Et puis, à part si l'un d'entre nous avoue, il n'y a aucune preuve qu'on soit liés à cette farce.

Le lycanthrope retrouva presque instantanément son souffle. Plus que les arguments de Patfoot, c'était le ton de sa voix, délicat et confiant, qui avait convaincu son ami de ne pas s'alarmer. Il aurait voulut laisser planer, une nouvelle fois, une pause silencieuse entre eux deux, mais, quasi instantanément, le fauteur de trouble le plus connu de Poudlard, repris la parole, changeant de sujet par la même occasion.

-Moony, je me demandais... est-ce que... enfin... tu sais, le cadeau... pour... enfin, pour mon anniversaire, quoi... je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment... euh... enthousiaste ? Ouais, c'est ça... enthousiaste... et tu sais, je comprendrais si... si tu... bref... c'est pas vraiment que je veux t'obliger ou quoi... même si... ok, c'est vrai que je le réclame beaucoup... mais...

-Pourquoi un vrai baiser ? Le coupa Lupin, qui, assaillit par les divagations de l'animagus, ne pût vraiment réfléchir à l'importance de cette question qui le taraudait, désormais, plus que tout.

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais, dans ta liste, tu as écris '' _un vrai baiser_ ''. Et, ça va peut-être te paraître ridicule, mais je me suis longuement demandé pourquoi tu avais utilisé cet adjectif. _Vrai_. C'est stupide. Après tout... un baiser est un baiser.

-Non !

Le châtain se tourna vers son ami, étonné par cette réponse brusque et forte. Ce dernier le fixait déjà, sourcil froncé, ses lèvres formant un plis de colère qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir contenir. Durant un bref moment, les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent bien des choses, à travers leurs seul regard, mais la voix, vibrante et puissante du sang-pur brisa cette étrange partage.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne veux pas juste un baiser. Pas de toi. Pas comme ça. Je veux un _vrai_ baiser. Ce n'est absolument pas la même chose !

Un petit silence ponctua ses propos décousus. Remus ne comprenait absolument pas la différence, visiblement subtile, que le brun voyait entre ces deux termes et restait sans bouger, une moue perplexe sur le visage. Il avait beau avoir lût de nombreux livres et posséder une culture abondante, il ne parvenait pas à donner un sens à cet adjectif et à ce contexte particulier que Patfoot avait mis en place.

Sirius soupira, comprenant sans un mot le problème de son ami et se mit debout. Il se pencha vers le préfet, toute colère ayant disparut de son visage, et murmura, sensuellement, à son oreille.

-Mon Moony... un vrai baiser,... c'est un baiser d'amour.

Le loup-garou resta figé face à ce dernier mot. Il semblait presque lui raisonner à l'oreille, comme un écho au fond d'une grotte.

Sirius, qui s'était délicatement écarté de son homme, contemplait avec un air béat le visage désormais rouge de son vis à vis. Aucun doute n'était permis face à son expression : il dégoulinait d'amour et de désir. Et même le lycanthrope, dans son état de semi-conscience, le perçu.

Saisissant la main fine et couverte de cicatrices du préfet dans la sienne, le chahuteur aida son loup-garou préféré à se mettre sur ses pieds et s'inclina jusqu'à son oreille.

-Tu n'imagine pas à quel point tu es craquant quand tu rougis. Je pourrais presque te croquer sans remords.

Remus, malgré le désir furieux qui s'était emparé de ses reins, capta le ton amusé et décadent du brun. Et il n'est pas dit qu'un loup, tout préfet qu'il soit, ne puisse répondre à une telle provocation.

Abandonnant sa timidité, le jeune Lupin attendit fébrilement que son compagnon s'éloigne délicatement de lui. Il intercepta se sourire malicieux qui le faisait habituellement fonde et qui, à cet instant, lui donnait l'audace et l'assurance dont il avait besoin.

Fougueusement, il plaqua son congénère contre le mur de pierre de la tour d'Astronomie, et rapprocha, avec une lenteur calculée, son visage énamouré de celui qui lui faisait face. Sirius, qui, à ce moment précis, semblait comblé au delà de toute espérance, ferma les yeux dans l'attente de son cadeau.

Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand une légère douleur raisonna en lui, à la fois sur son museau et sur son postérieur.

Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux, saisissant son visage atterré dans l'une de ces mains, l'autre partant se perdre à l'arrière de son corps. Il observa, étonné, son condisciple, qui souriait malicieusement en le regardant. Remus contait à l'aide de ses yeux, sans aucune pudeur, tout les sentiments qu'il ressentait à l'égare du brun. Désir, fourberie, tendresse, malice, complicité... Amour...

Fébrile face à ce regard qui signifiait tant, le batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch des Griffondor, parvint, tout de même à formuler quelques mots hésitant et maladroit, tenta de ne pas se noyer face à cette vague d'émotion qu'il désirait admirer depuis si longtemps.

-Tu... tu m-m'as... Tu m'as mordu le nez ?

-En effet.

-Et tu m'as... pincé les fesses ?

Ce fût,cette fois, un sourire encore plus espiègle que précédemment qui lui répondit. Le préfet aux cheveux couleur tabacs se rapprocha à nouveau de son ami et murmura tout contre lui :

-Je te l'avais dit, non ? Tu ne devrais pas te moquer de moi, mon amour.

Il se détourna rapidement de son vis à vis, avançant vers la sortie d'une démarche semblable à un ange. Ce ne fût qu'en atteignant la porte que le jeune lycan se retourna vers l'homme qui ensorcelait ses pensées.

-Et puis, ce n'est pas encore ton anniversaire, me semble-t-il... Je vais devoir t'inculquer la patience, _Darling_.

Et ce fut un préfet satisfait et euphorique qui descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre son dortoir, abandonnant un animagus fébrile et impatient, au haut d'une tour où une lune en croissant transperçait enfin les nuages.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Est-ce égocentrique de déclamer, haut et fort, que j'adore ce chapitre ? Peut-être... N'empêche que c'est vrai._

 _Et le retour de Peter (qui n'apparaissait pas dans le second chapitre) me fait vraiment plaisir. Autant je n'ai que du mépris et du dégoût pour le Peter adulte, autant j'adore le Peter maladroit et un peu simplet qu'il était adolescent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai cette envie de le choyer et de le cajoler qui m'empêche de le haïr tant qu'il n'a pas, officiellement atteint l'âge adulte._

 _Bref, passons. Je pris pour que vous aimiez ce chapitre autant que moi et je vous retrouve très vite pour la conclusion de ''Un vrai baiser''._

 _Bye !_


	4. Joyeux anniversaire!

_Oh, par Merlin (celui de la série télé, hein!), c'est le dernier chapitre ! J'arrive même pas à croire que j'annonce ça, enfin. Je me sens triste et heureuse en même temps. C'est un subtile mélange de fierté et de désespoir._

 _J'espère en tout cas, et ceux de tout cœur, que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi à l'écrire._

 _Et dire que je n'avais, au tout début, qu'une petite scène bancale qui montrait trois de nos Maraudeurs en train d'ouvrir avec angoisse des listes de cadeaux du dernier farceur de la bande (qui n'était même pas identifié à l'époque). Et maintenant je me retrouve avec une fic de plus de 15.000 mots... Comment c'est arrivé ?_

 _Aller, trêve de bavardages !_

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Lily:Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre et encore plus que tu le trouve beau. J'espère que la suite te paraîtra tout aussi belle._

 _AS-Black : Oh, je suis trop contente que ça t'ai plut, je suis encore plus heureuse que tu aime les discutions, j'ai toujours un peu de mal avec les dialogues. Mais si ils t'ont plut, c'est qu'ils doivent être moins ridicule que je le pensais. En espérant que cette fin te comblera (et oui, déjà ^^'')_

 _Ptitepointe2 : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments. J'ai toujours aimé mettre en avant le côté Maraudeurs de Remus, je trouve qu'on l'imagine un peu trop sage à mon goût. Par contre, je ne suis pas totalement sur qu'on puisse qualifié ce qui va suivre de ''vraie déclaration sérieuse''... Enfin, je te laisse juger._

 _Loveyaoi-15 :C'est vrai que ça peu surprendre, surtout de la part de Remus. Il faut dire que, à la base, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il aurait dû faire, mais je suis contente que ça ait dérivé ainsi. Et encore plus que tu ais aimé._

 _Kalas1209 : Je suis toujours ravie de réussir à faire rire. Par contre, niveau guimauve, accroche toi, y en a pas mal aussi dans ce chapitre... Désolé ? ^^''_

 **Samedi (bis)**

 **Une couleur rouge traverse son champ de vision. Un voile bleu suit, à un rythme effréné, la teinture carmin, la poursuivant. Le jeune homme s'avance jusqu'à la table qui lui fait face et s'installe sur la chaise qu'une main flou lui a désignée. Il lève la tête vers l'homme qui joue de la flûte et lui crie de se taire. L'autre l'ignore. Une cuillère s'avance jusqu'à la bouche du garçon et il avale la substance sans se poser de question. Il observe les deux hommes habiller de costumes bleus nuit qui l'accompagne dans son repas, discutant avec acharnement d'un sujet qu'il ne saisit pas. Il s'apprête à intervenir et...**

-Remus...

Un souffle chaud, une caresse dans son cou et une voix suave, voilà ce qui tira le jeune lycanthrope du sommeil profond et du rêve amusant qu'il était en train de faire. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant, juste le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la noirceur qui l'enveloppait.

Le préfet des rouges et or se tourna maladroitement sur le dos, ses draps glissants le long de son torse et fit face au jeune homme qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Loin d'être aussi ravie que son invité inopportun, Remus grimaça, le regard encore voilé par le sommeil.

-Siri', j'espère pour toi que t'as une raison de me déranger, j'étais sur le point d'engueuler deux types stupides !

-Même quand tu rêve tu réprimandes des gens, Moony ? Qu'est-ce que ces malheureux ont puent faire pour te mettre en colère ?

-Sais pas. Mais je suis sur qu'ils le méritait !

Patfoot, toujours à moitié affalé sur son camarade, pouffa doucement.

-Les pauvres. Même en rêve, tu dois être terrifiant lorsque tu t'énerves. J'aimerais pas être à leurs places.

-C'est exactement là où tu es, Sirius. Tu viens me réveiller à...

Le lycan se décala légèrement, appréciant, malgré tout, trop le poids de son homme sur lui pour vraiment se dégager, et saisit son réveil d'une main instable.

-... minuit deux ? T'es sérieux, là ? Pourquoi tu me réveil en plein milieu de la nuit ?

-Parce qu'on est samedi !

Le châtain n'eut pas besoin de demander plus de précision à son compatriote. Il savait exactement ce que ce jour signifiait, se qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui. Il y avait pensé, l'avait redouté, l'avait espéré, durant une longue semaine et, désormais, bien que son esprit soit encore embrumé par la fatigue, il avait une idée très précise de ce que son ami était venu faire dans son lit.

-Ok... Patfoot, je sais que tu n'es pas du genre patient, mais tu aurais quand même pût attendre le matin avant de venir réclamer ton cadeau, non ?

Le joueur de Quidditch arbora une moue à mis chemin entre le remord et l'impatience, se penchant un peu plus vers son camarade.

-Pour Prongs et Wormtail, oui. Mais toi, c'est différent.

Remus retient un rire au fond de sa gorge. Il était heureux d'être à part aux yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait tant, satisfait d'être unique et, surtout, incroyablement comblé qu'un simple baiser de sa part pousse Sirius à rester éveillé jusqu'au beau milieu de la nuit.

Mais Lupin n'était pas Maraudeur sans raison et la bouffé d'euphorie qui lui fit explosé la poitrine ne le poussa néanmoins pas à céder. Se relevant sur un coude, il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son condisciple, espérant que celui-ci capte autant sa voix que la douceur de sa respiration.

-Siri. Murmura-t-il d'une voix suave. Je suis épuisé. Il va falloir que tu patientes encore un peu si tu veux ton présent, mon chéri... En attendant...

Sans laisser le temps à son compagnon de répliqué pour manifester son exaspération, il déposa une série de baisers fragiles dans son cou, remontant délicatement le long de sa mâchoire, laissant, de temps à autre, sa langue mutine goûté à la peau délicate qu'il découvrait. Un frisson de pure délice récompensa sa petite exploration et, terminant son œuvre d'un léger bisou sur le nez du brun, le loup-garou s'affala à nouveau sur son matelas.

-Maintenant, au lit. Déclara-t-il. Tu auras plus demain... Si tu es sage.

Sirius resta une minute à contempler l'autre garçon qui s'était à nouveau pelotonné dans ses couvertures, gardant néanmoins ses yeux ambres ouverts. Remus vit son petit-copain se mordre la lèvre, tentant visiblement de résister aux divers envies que les caresses, espiègles, lui avait donné, puis, silencieusement, repartir jusqu'à son lit.

Le préfet, lui, était très satisfait. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il faisait de l'effet à son futur amant et la perspective de pouvoir faire faire tout et n'importe quoi au brun avec quelques caresses lui donnait des idées, des plus sensées, aux plus perverses. C'était grisant.

Chacun dans son lit, les deux canidés pensaient à l'autre, presque extatique face à la matinée qui approchait. Elle marquerait le début de cette relation qui, ils le savaient, allait être passionné.

Fiévreux de cette attente, les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent enfin.

Ce furent deux cris presque hystérique qui réveillèrent, ce matin là, l'animagus canin du dortoir des Griffondors. Deux ''Joyeux anniversaire'' pleins de joies et d'amitiés, accompagnèrent deux cadeaux soigneusement emballés dans du papier à motifs mouvants.

Le jeune homme a la chevelure corbeau déballa les cadeaux avec empressement, s'exclamant avec fougue en les contemplant et s'amusa un peu avec – non sans provoquer quelques dégâts lors de leurs ouvertures – avant de les ranger sous son lit, n'oubliant pas de remercier ses deux amis à grands coups de tapes dans le dos et de d'embrassades fraternels.

Pendant de longues minutes, une douce euphorie raisonna dans la chambre que partageaient les garçons.

Durant toute cette scène de fête, Remus était resté assis sur son lit, admirant la joie des ses amis, un petit sourire emplit de tendresse ancré sur le visage.

Le préfet aimait particulièrement quand ses compagnons de dortoir trépignaient et hurlaient de plaisir lors d'un quelconque événement. Bien que James et Peter se plaignaient chaque année des listes que leur imposait Sirius, ils n'en restaient pas moins fières et heureux lorsque celui-ci déballait leurs cadeaux. C'était, pour eux, un véritable plaisir que de relever le défi étonnant que Patfoot mettait en place pour fêter le jour de sa naissance et une récompense quand leurs efforts payaient.

Au vu des cris de joies et des remerciements qui avaient suivit, les deux Maraudeurs avaient réussit, une fois de plus, à combler leurs ami. Que demander de plus.

Ce fût au moment où l'animagus au trait canin remballait presque soigneusement ses cadeaux, que James remarqua Remus, toujours installé au bord de son lit. Le cerf lui adressa un sourire hésitant et, au fond de ses yeux terreux, le lycanthrope pût lire cette question qui devait, sûrement, lui briser les côtes d'appréhension.

D'un sourire doux et sûr, le garçon aux cheveux châtain tenta de rassurer son camarade. Certes, il restait en lui de grandes vagues d'appréhension et un léger doute, mais il restait sûr de sa décision, prise deux jours plus tôt, alors qu'il quittait la tour d'Astronomie.

La mine réjouit de l'attrapeur le détendit plus encore.

Si Sirius éprouvait des sentiments à son égare – ce qui était assez claire désormais – il était certain qu'il s'était, avant tout, confié à James. Ils étaient frère, non par le sang, mais par l'âme, et pas une once de doute ou d'émotion ne passait par l'un sans qu'il fût exprimé à l'autre.

-Bien ! S'exclama Prongs, faisant sursauté ses camarades. Nous sommes Samedi, nous n'avons pas d'heures de colles – un vrai miracle – et c'est un anniversaire. Ils nous faut donc une chose essentielle !

Durant quelques secondes, le reste du quatuor fût muet, attendant la conclusion de cette affirmation étonnante. Mais le Griffondor se contentait de les regarder avec humour, souhaitant, manifestement, que l'un des trois autres finissent sa phrase.

-De l'alcool ? Tenta Patfoot, amusé.

-Lily ! S'exclama Wormtail.

-Une nouvelle farce à mettre en place ? Suggéra le dernier Maraudeur.

Leur ami poussa un profond soupire de désespoir, bien que celui-ci sonnait horriblement faux.

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais je retiens l'idée de Lily pour mon anniversaire, Pet'... Il nous faut un gâteau, bande d'idiot ! Comment Siri peut-il fêter son anniversaire sans bougies sur un gâteau, hein ?

Un silence, profond et étonné, lui répondit. C'était une idée particulièrement stupide, il fallait l'avouer. A chaque anniversaire, les représentants de la maison mettait en place une petite fête dans la soirée et un gâteau était toujours présent à ce moment là. C'était bien la première fois que James parlait d'aller chercher la pâtisserie dès le matin.

Mais il fallut pas longtemps à Remus pour comprendre ce que son ami cherchait à faire.

-Je suis d'accord avec Prongs, c'est une très bonne idée. Peter pourrait t'accompagner, n'est-ce pas, James ?

-Mais bien sûr, Moony. Nous allons demander un gigantesque gâteau aux elfes de maison ! Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour le porter.

A peine les mots ''gigantesque gâteau'' avaient-ils été prononcé, que Peter avait sauté sur ses pieds et se précipitait en direction de la sortie.

-Dépêche toi, Prongs. Le pressa-t-il. On ne doit pas faire attendre Sirius.

-Mais oui, Sirius, bien entendu. Ironisa le cerf en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, non sans avoir lancé un clin d'œil plus que suggestif à ses deux camarades.

-Pas de bêtises, tous les deux, hein ?

Ce ne fût que lorsque l'animagus eu refermé la porte que Sirius sembla enfin comprendre le but de la manœuvre. Son presque frère avait utilisé la première excuse qui lui soit venu à l'esprit afin de laisser les deux garçons seuls.

Le chien n'aurait pas été spécialement gêné de recevoir le présent de Remus devants ses autres camarades de chambre, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il ne crachait pas sur un peu d'intimité avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Les deux jeunes se firent face, chacun patiemment assis sur son lit. Sirius tenta maladroitement d'adressé un sourire carnassier à son vis à vis, mais il était tellement stressé, à cet instant, qu'il était certain que son visage n'abordait qu'une grimace ridicule. Il en eu la confirmation quand le châtain se mit à pouffer.

Ce dernier se mit enfin debout. Amusé par l'angoisse de son amour, il avait sentit toute la tension contenu en lui se relâcher d'un seul coup.

-Prend ma main. Ordonna-t-il.

Sirius fixa la paume tendu de Remus face à lui et obéis. Face à face, à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre, les deux garçons se regardaient dans les yeux, hypnotisés par cette nouvelle proximité.

Le lycanthrope fut, à nouveau, le premier à faire un geste. Il combla la courte distance qui les séparaient et, du bout du nez, il frôla la joue de son compagnon qui devient instantanément rouge devant cette attention.

-Moony. Soupira le brun, le cœur battant, menaçant de rompre.

-Patfoot, tu sais, j'ai... j'ai longtemps hésité à t'offrir ce cadeau. Susurra le loup-garou à l'oreille de l'animagus. Tu vois... je voulais... ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas que ça soit juste une expérience exceptionnel. J'en ais rêvé et je voulais plus encore qu'un simple baiser... Mais puisque tu veux, un _vrai_ baiser...

Remus ne laissa pas le temps à Sirius de répliquer quoi que ce soit. A peine eut-il finit de prononcer ces mots qu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles, douces et humides, de son condisciple.

Le premier contact lui sembla maladroit et rustre. Il ne pût s'empêcher de se demander si il avait été trop brusque, si ses lèvres étaient trop rêches et si il aurait dû prendre une meilleure position. Mais Sirius glissa sa main sur sa nuque et toutes ses questions s'évaporèrent. Il n'existait plus, à cet instant, que leurs bouches jointes qui se mouvaient avec douceurs et tendresses l'une contre l'autre.

Et tout était magnifique. Bien plus que Remus ne pouvait en rêvé. Les papillons qui dansaient dans son ventre habituellement à la simple mention de son ami, vibraient et raisonnaient tant qu'il en tremblait. Le goût de son acolyte était divin, aucun plat, aussi bien préparé fût-il, n'aurait pût l'égaler. Et les mains de Sirius, l'autre étant venu se perdre au bas de ses reins, envoyaient des fourmillements intenses de plaisir dans tout son corps.

Ses bras vinrent se perdre autour du cou de son aimé et Remus perdit entièrement la tête. C'était trop bon... Juste... trop bon pour être réel. Et pourtant...

Après quelques instants, la langue de l'animagus vint caresser l'entrée de cette cavité qu'il avait tant convoité. L'accès lui fût accordé dans un soupir de plaisir et les deux langues se rencontrèrent enfin, avec une frénésie que seuls de longs mois de frustration peuvent créer. Elles jouèrent, l'une avec l'autre, tentant de prendre la domination sur l'autre, dans ce ballet gracieux.

L'excitation montait peu à peu. Jamais Remus n'aurait pensé pouvoir être aussi émoustillé par un simple baiser, bien qu'il soit plus que sensuel, et pourtant il sentait déjà, sous sa robe, son membre se réveillé face aux assauts enivrant de Sirius.

De son côté, le batteur de Griffondor avait l'impression d'avoir atteint le paradis. Il avait tant souhaité obtenir ce simple échange, qu'il avait du mal à ce dire qu'il était enfin arrivé. Sûrement étais-ce dû au fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à former deux pensées cohérentes à la suite. Et, au bas de son anatomie, on pouvait facilement apercevoir l'effet que le lycanthrope avait sur lui.

A bout de souffle, et à contre cœur, les deux amis se séparèrent enfin. Leurs respirations étaient hachées, leurs yeux voilés de désir, leurs corps frissonnants encore de cet échange nerveux et frénétique, qu'ils avaient, tout deux, envie de poursuivre.

Pourtant ils restèrent sage, juste l'un face à l'autre, toujours étroitement enlacés. Durant un long moment. Un trop long moment. Et, étrangement, ce fut Sirius qui, le premier, brisa le silence tendre mais emplit de doute, qui s'était instauré.

-Waouh... C'était... Waouh.

-Tu m'ôte les mots de la bouche.

Ils rirent ensemble de cette ébauche de dialogue. Ils avaient bien trop conscience de leurs voix tremblantes et de leurs hésitations pour entamer une vrai conversation. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le manque de question qui leurs faisaient défauts.

Remus enfouie son nez dans le cou de son presque amant, respirant son odeur, s'en imprégnant de tout son être. La main de Patfoot passa, avec tendresse, dans les cheveux doux et fins du lycanthrope, l'autre caressant son dos sur toute sa longueur. Et leurs corps, collés l'un à l'autre semblaient soudain s'harmoniser à la perfection.

Cet instant de pure plénitude sembla duré des heures. Pourtant, très vite, trop vite, Remus entendit les bruits de pas tonitruant des deux autres Maraudeurs.

-James et Peter reviennent. Informa-t-il, d'une voix douce. Mais je te préviens : cadeau d'anniversaire ou pas, tu as intérêt à m'embrasser encore.

D'un geste, aussi brusque que tendre, le préfet repoussa son ami qui buta sur son lit et s'y étala. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde au châtain pour s'installer sur le sien, dans une position totalement naturel.

Les deux animagus passèrent, un instant après, la porte du dortoir, les bras chargés d'un énorme gâteau dégoulinant de chocolat, de fraises et de chantilly. James accorda un regard étonné à ses amis, sûrement surpris qu'ils ne soient pas installés dans une quelconque situation compromettante, qui n'aurait donnée aucun doute quant à leurs nouvelle relation.

Si l'attrapeur de Quidditch avait vraiment fait attention aux détails, il aurait remarqué les joues rouges, les souffles courts et les sourires en coins de ses deux complices. Mais quand on porte, à bout de bras, une énorme pâtisserie recouverte de glaçage, on ne se focalise pas vraiment sur ce genre de chose.

Prongs et Wormtail, à bout de souffle, posèrent enfin le plateau d'argent sur le plus proche bureau et, appuyés sur leurs genoux, ils reprirent tant bien que mal leurs respirations haletantes. Les deux autres échangèrent simplement un regard amusé avant de quitter leurs lits respectifs.

Les minutes d'après furent, à nouveau, sous l'éloge du chaos. Il y eu mainte rires, gloussements et petits conflits. James et Sirius tentèrent de s'étrangler trois fois, Peter reçut de nombreuses claques sur les mains en essayant de piocher, en avance, un morceau du gâteau et Remus s'affala cinq fois sur le sol, suite à des claques trop amicales.

Rien de bien étonnant dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs.

Sirius souffla ses bougies et fit un vœux – vœux qui restera confidentiel, sinon il ne pourrait se réaliser – et un chant d'anniversaire plutôt bancal fût entonné. Ils dévorèrent la grosse friandise pleine de crème, en étalant une bonne part sur le sol, sans faire exprès.

Lorsque Patfoot acheva sa propre part de gâteau, le contour de sa bouche était couvert de crème, dégoulinant sur son menton et menaçant de venir s'échouer sur ses vêtements.

-Paddy, tu ne sais vraiment pas manger ! S'amusa Remus, en le regardant.

Et, se fichant complètement que ses deux autres camarades les regardent, il s'appliqua à lécher la commissure des lèvres de son chien préféré. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au cabot pour réagir et il entraîna bien vite son nouvel amant dans un second baiser, recouvrant par la même de glaçage, le préfet si studieux qui était jusqu'ici parvenu à rester propre.

Ce furent des gloussements peu discrets qui les arrachèrent l'un à l'autre. James et Peter affichaient tout deux des sourires goguenards et pouffaient joyeusement en observant le couple.

-Et ben. S'exclama l'attrapeur. Moi qui avait peur qu'aucun de vous n'aient bougé son cul. On se sens tout de suite rassuré, hein Pet' ?

-Il leurs en à quand même fallut du temps. J'ai cru qu'on allait encore devoir supporter ce jeu du chat et de la souris pendant longtemps.

Patfoot poussa un soupire excédé, resserrant sa prise sur la taille de son amant, qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de s'essuyer la bouche.

-Wormtail, est-ce que tu viens d'oser me comparer à un chat ?

-On s'en fout, c'est qu'une expression. Ce que Worm' essaye de te dire, c'est qu'on est content de plus avoir à s'inquiéter pour vous.

-Merci James, merci Peter. Intervint Remus en rougissant.

Sirius ne semblait pas aussi reconnaissant face à cette formulation.

-Comme si vous aviez besoin de vous inquiéter. C'était couru d'avance : entre Moony et moi, c'est l'amour avec un grand H !

-Il n'y a pas de H dans amour, Paddy. On dit ''l'amour avec un grand A''. Répliqua le lycanthrope, enfin propre et satisfait – ou presque.

-Sérieux ? Oh... Alors, tu devrais éviter de lire ce que j'ai marqué sur tes livres de cours...

-N'écris pas sur mes bouquins !

-C'était sensé être romantique...

-Quand est-ce que tu as fais ça ?

-Hier... Disons que c'était en prévision.

Remus soupira. Certes, son petit-ami n'était pas l'homme le plus malin qui soit, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché par cette attention... étonnante ? Ça et le regard de chiot battu qu'il lui lançait à cet instant, le firent craquer et un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres. Ces dernières reprirent furtivement possession de celles de son partenaire, arrachant au garçon au cheveux brun un air ravie et légèrement niais.

-Même des secondes années nourries aux romans à l'eau de rose n'ont pas l'air aussi guimauve. Chuchota Wormtail, obtenant un vivement acquiescement de son camarade hétéro.

Mais l'animagus canin n'entendit rien de cette remarque qui leurs aurait sans doute valu quelques gestes grossiers en temps normal. Tel un prince charmant – en tout cas, c'est sans doute ce à quoi il s'attendait à ressembler à cet instant – Sirius posa un genoux à terre et enserra les mains du loup-garou dans les siennes.

-Remus J. Lupin. Déclara-t-il, totalement sérieux. Je suis fou amoureux de toi ! Je pourrais justifié cet amour par mille raisons différentes, mais on va s'en passer, sinon je vais me mélanger les ingrédients de potion et tu risques de me trouver ridicule. Mais je t'assure que je suis sincère dans mes sentiments et je te le demande réellement, de la même manière : acceptes-tu de sortir avec moi ?

Le lycanthrope, plongé dans les yeux brumes de son compagnon, hésita à ce moment là entre une combustion spontané et un cri hystérique. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son ami, habituellement si cru et non conformiste, venait de déclamer une tirade d'amour en bonne et du forme – bien que légèrement bancal, Sirius oblige.

Oubliant sa gène, Remus laissa naître sur son visage un sourire comblé et se pencha doucement vers son petit-ami.

-Sirius, je...

-POTTER, PETTIGROW !

Le loup-garou ne pût achever sa phrase.

McGonagall, le visage rouge de colère et son chignon de travers, entra dans la chambre de quatre Maraudeurs, telle une furie, cognant la porte d'entrée contre le mur dans un bruit sourd et faisant sursauter les garçons.

-J'ai appris ce que vous aviez fait aux elfes de maison. Continua-t-elle. Ce comportement est inqualifiable ! Je ne saurais le tolérer. Vous allez immédiatement retourner aux cuisines – et ne faites pas croire que vous ignorez où elles se trouvent – et présenter vos excuses aux elfes. Vous me ferez deux heures de colle cet après-midi et je retire vingt points à Griffondor. En espérant que cela vous apprenne à mieux traiter le personnel qui se démène pour vous.

Aucun des deux garçons incriminés – ni les deux autres, d'ailleurs – ne réagirent à cette tirade, fixant leurs directrice avec des yeux ronds, essayant de calmer leurs cœurs qui avaient frôlés la crise cardiaque.

-ET PLUS VITE QUE CA ! Hurla-t-elle.

Et, comme si un sort de pétrification venait d'être levé, trois des quatre fauteurs de troubles se précipitèrent à la suite de leurs directrice tyrannique.

Peter et James passèrent la porte du dortoir en vitesse, mais Sirius, qui avait suivit le mouvement, s'écrasa sur le plancher, retenu par la poigne ferme de son loup-garou préféré.

-Siri ! S'exclama Remus. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas concerné par cette punition ! Tu n'as rien fait, merde !

Le blagueur aux cheveux bruns releva la tête du parquet et tourna sur lui-même, toujours au sol, pour faire face à son ami, un sourire contrits aux lèvres.

-J'ai... Disons que j'ai eu comme un réflexe de survie...

Remus leva les yeux aux ciel face à cette excuse plus que douteuse et, d'un geste habile, il l'aida à le remettre sur ses deux pieds. La paire de cinquième année observa leur dortoir. Les lits défaits, la nourriture étalée sur le sol et les papiers cadeaux éparpillés. Un véritable champ de bataille.

-J'arrive pas à y croire ! Gémit Sirius, en prenant une pose qui se voulait probablement tragique. Le jour de mon anniversaire ! Ils ont réussi à se faire coller le jour de mon anniversaire ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pût faire à ces pauvres elfes pour qu'elle s'énerve comme ça, McGo ?

-Aucune idée.

-Et en plus, on va devoir tout nettoyer, alors que c'était l'idée de James, le gâteau. Si ça c'est pas de l'injustice.

-Vois l'avantage, Paddy. Ranger ce bazar ne va pas nous prendre très longtemps et tu pourras profiter du reste de ce temps pour un tête à tête avec ton nouveau petit-ami...

Sirius, qui s'était dirigé maladroitement entre les affaires des Maraudeurs jonchant le sol, se stoppa net. Il se tourna, délicatement, vers son ami, tel une proie faisant face à un prédateur et regarda son compagnon, mi étonné, mi ravie.

-Euh... Alors... Tu... Je veux dire... on est... Toi et moi.

Remus ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer. Il adorait vraiment mettre son compagnon dans cet état et pensait sérieusement à en faire son nouveau jeu favori.

En deux pas, il combla la distance qui le séparait de son nouvel amant, reprenant sa place aux creux de ses bras, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sirius.

-Maintenant ce n'est plus Toi et Moi... Maintenant c'est Nous.

Et le chien fût convaincu qu'il ne pourrait trouver meilleur formulation. Les deux amants repartirent dans un nouveau baiser langoureux, enlacés et souriant, heureux d'avoir désormais de nombreuses heures, de nombreuses journées, pour pouvoir s'aimer.

Par contre, ils avaient complètement oublié de nettoyer le dortoir...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Et voilà, mes chères... C'est la fin._

 _Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Ce chapitre a été le plus dur à écrire et, pour être honnête, il ne ressemble même plus à la première version. J'avais effacé les quatre pages que j'avais fait à la base, je les trouvait trop sérieuse._

 _Bon, je suis quand même contente de pouvoir enfin vous offrir ce dernier chapitre._

 _Je vous remercie toutes pour vos encouragement, votre enthousiasme et vos commentaires, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire pour vous et j'espère avoir pût combler vos attentes._

 _Peut-être qu'on se reverra si j'écris à nouveau. CX_

 _Encore merci à toutes, vous êtes les meilleurs !_

 _La Ville d'Italie._


End file.
